Takuma's Secret Closet
by Vox Populi Alise
Summary: Miko and Takuma steal Shiki's Pocky, hiding is the best option. Takuma has a secret closet and it's stored with his 'special manga' will Shiki find them before Miko finds out what is so special about Takuma's manga? Rated M for a reason! Tak x oc
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first rated M story, i left it like this because I don't know if i should continue, **

**i'm nervous posting these kind of stories :/**

** if i get a good feedback i'll write more!**

**Takuma: Aww! Write the ending at least! **

**Me: Shhhh Takuma! **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Agghhh!"<strong>

My eyes widened, the Pocky fell out of my mouth; I looked to Takuma who was just as shocked as I was.

"Ruuuunnn!" I yelled.

We ran out of the library and down the corridor, we turned a corner and found Kain give us a confused look. Takuma cleared his throat and straightened himself out, trying to look authoritative, "Good evening Kain-sempi." He smiled, in return Kain gave him a nod and raised an eyebrow.

"**Where are they?" **

We began running again ignoring Kain's looks as we passed him, where could we hide? Where would be the last place he would check?

I looked over to the big dark wooden doors. He_ definitely_ wouldn't look in there. I tugged on Takuma's jacket arm and nodded towards the doors.

"No way!" He gasped, as if it was the most horrible thought on earth.

"Shiki would never look in there!" I whispered.

"Yeah but…" he started.

"Yeah but if we don't we are going to get our arses whipped!" I giggled then at my joke, "Literally!"

Takuma shook his head, "I don't know.."

"**Have you seen Takuma and Mika?" **

"We have no choice now! He's getting close!" I pulled on his sleeve and dragged him along to the big doors, I was hoping he wasn't in.

I opened the door and looked about, "He's not in."

"Ah, he probably went to see headmaster." Takuma whispered back. We walked in and headed straight past the bookshelves to the closet on the other side of the room. We both couldn't fit in.

"Damn it!" I sighed stumbling back out.

"Where then?" Takuma scratched the back of his head.

"His bedroom!"

"Oh! No!" Takuma's face was a picture, he looked like he was about to throw up. "We are not going in his bedroom!"

"Where else then smarty pants?"

"My room, I have a closet that is hidden with a bookshelf in the way of the door," he explained as we walked down the corridor weary of our surroundings, "that's where I store all my manga that I don't.." he stopped and blushed.

"What?" I whispered, why was he so shy all of a sudden?

"My manga that I don't want anyone to see." He avoided the main point of why he didn't want anyone to see them.

We finally got to his bedroom and pulled back the bookshelf as far as he could before closing the door again. He switched on a light and I looked around to see more bookshelves full of manga and a little loveseat at the back of the room. It was quite big, I was impressed he had hid it so well.

"Wow, Tak, just wow!" I giggled, "How..?"

"Shiki doesn't pay much attention to boring stuff so he wouldn't notice I guess." He shrugged his shoulders and pulled me along to the loveseat, we sat in silence hoping to hear something.

"Aww, he's never going to find us in here at all! No fun in that!" I laughed, he smiled too but I couldn't help but notice he his mind was somewhere else. I followed his gaze at the manga around us, oh yeah, he's secret manga.

I was looking at the titles, they looked pretty normal to me, I pulled one out at the side of me whilst Takuma put his ear to the door to listen. I looked at the manga and opened my mouth in surprise. There was a girl in an erotic position, hardly dressed. I flipped though the book to see very erotic pictures. I stopped on a picture of a girl being ravished by a man, I looked up at Takuma who just turned around at that moment and instantly went red.

"I..i..i" he stuttered.

"Read dirty manga?" I finished for him.

He hung his head in shame and sat next to me, this authoritive man, the vice president, the grandson of Ichio, next in line to lead the vampire council.

"I am a man Miko." He said huskily, I don't know why his voice had become so deep and rough, it made me nervous.

But after he said that I realized he _was_ a man, and a man _wanted_ things, thought things and most definitely wanted to _do_ those things. Ichijo Takuma was a man like any other and thought about sex. He wasn't as innocent as he seemed.

"Takuma!" I gasped.

He grinned, it was a shy one but still he smiled, I don't believe it.

"And so you read dirty manga." I whispered, too nervous to speak any louder.

"Yeah, I can't help it." He shrugged and smiled cheekily.

I looked down at the manga again and flipped the page where the girl was in a different position and the man was behind her. i knew I was blushing and gulped.

"Miko, you think about it as well though don't you?" Takuma had lust in his eyes, sitting so close to him wasn't helping, but I didn't want to move.

His lips came down on mine and I didn't object, his tongue gently slid inside and rubbed against mine sending tingles down my spine, my stomach and groin was heating up and felt like it was flipping about. Maybe I wanted this. I had like Takuma for some time, I knew he felt the same.

"I have." I whispered as he pulled away, his hand was on my leg and worked his way up under my skirt, just staying on my thigh. Our eyes watching each other closely as none of us had spoken about 'us' before, this was brand new and we knew that maybe at some point it could be too much for the other person. But right now after feeling him so close and having his lips on mine, I wanted more. I pulled him back to me and we fell back on the sofa and he took off my jacket as well as his own.

I undid his shirt buttons and felt his chest, it was smooth and perfect, even though he looked skinny and lanky, I can tell you his body was built up and strong, defined muscles he made me moan. His tougue now slowly slid down my neck to the top of my chest, he undid my buttons, I realized that would just leave me in my bra but before I could protest his mouth was on my clothed breast, even though the lacy material I could feel his wet tongue circle my nipple and I bit my lip.

"Miko," he moaned, "I have thought about this for ages."

I blushed even more and he looked up to see my reaction to his confession, I was still biting my lip and I stopped and smiled, letting him know it was alright.

"Me too."

He smiled back and began to kiss my mouth again, maybe stealing Shiki's Pocky was worth it after all..


	2. Chapter 2 Lemon

Thankyou to all who gave me their support! i finally did it! my first lemon! if you like it and have ideas to where i could go with this, let me know :)

much love!

* * *

><p>Takuma's tongue trailed along my chest to the other breast, I gasped and felt the wet warm tongue again suckle on my other nipple, I pushed my hands through his hair in pleasure, I had dreamt about this for so long, Takuma.<p>

He looked up at me his green lust filled eyes asking for more, I pulled him up to my mouth and kissed him passionately before letting him undo my bra, I blushed as he pushed away the lacy material, I instinctively tried to cover myself up with my hands.

Takuma took my hands and smiled kindly, "No, don't. You are beautiful."

I looked down and blushed harder, "Thank you."

"So beautiful, I want to show you just how you make me feel." He brought his lips to mine and I felt his tongue slip inside and battle with mine.

He pulled me back to him and we fall back on the sofa again, i felt his smooth chest and felt his mouth on my bare breast, I moaned and was surprised how good it felt.

He seemed an expert at this and I horrible though ran through my mind, how was he so experienced?

I tried to push it to the back of my mind and enjoy my time with him in here. His tongue flicked my nipple and I gasped. I felt his erection brush against my leg and I felt another wave of hot pleasure flush through me.

"Takuma." I moaned, he moved back to kiss me and I undid his belt and tugged on his trousers, he pushed them down and he dragged my skirt, it slid down and I bit my lip as he pulled back, his boxers were tight around his member and I bravely pulled them down for him.

"Misaki." I gasped, I looked up at him as his boxers were kicked to the floor, he pulled me up and kissed me roughly before pulling down my panties.

"I think someone, really wants this." He whispered raggedly. His husky voice was really sexy and I bit my lip harder, I felt a drop of blood form and Takuma licked it up and we fell on the sofa yet again, he suckled on my lip whilst his soft hand was massaging my left breast, I moaned louder and Takuma kissed me roughly, "God, I want you."

"Do it…" I sighed as his tongue trailed down my body to my thigh.

"Please.." I moaned, he smiled and I felt something rub against my most sensitive area, he closed his eyes and bit his lip, his blonde hair flopped in his face, I felt it sliding in slowly, I thought I couldn't take it all. I threw my head back in pain/pleasure, Takuma watched me and it must of turned him even more on as he grunted and he started a pace, it was becoming a beautiful pleasure, I held him closer to me, and I loved him moaning and gasping in my ear.

He came harder and faster and I held onto his hair, "I can't hold it back anymore." He gasped.

"Come in me." I whispered, I felt him stiffen and fill me with a hot liquid just after I shook with pleasure and dug my nails in his back.

He fell beside me, breathing heavily, his green eyes amused.

"Well, I never thought you could be so naughty." He chuckled, before planting a sweet kiss on my cheek.

"Me neither.."

We both turned our heads and gasped to see Shiki stood in the doorway.

I covered myself up with Takuma's shirt and sat upright, Takuma grabbed his boxers and pulled the on quickly.

"How did you find us?" Takuma asked.

"Are you kidding me? I was wondering why my bedroom walls were making such loud sexual noises." Shiki replied with a bored look on his face.

"I'm sorry about your Pocky Shiki." I apologized to him, maybe if I did then he wouldn't go around telling everyone about this.

"It's ok," suddenly he obtained an amused smiled, "I can think of a way you can make it up to me."

Me and Takuma looked at each other in confusion before looking back at Shiki, who closed the door behind him.


End file.
